


Good Vibrations

by exbex



Series: You May Be Right [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Skype, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Kent learns the hard way, as so many of us do, that being frugal when it comes to vibrators only leads to disappointment.





	

Kent is naked as he waits for Alexei to connect, sprawled out on his side seductively. He grins as he watches Alexei register the sight through the screen.

“Hey Baby. Remember what we talked about last time?”

Alexei blinks, then furrows his eyebrows. “We talk about many things Kenny.”

“I mean that thing that we both said we wanted to happen.”

Alexei is just looking at Kent as if Kent is presenting him with plans to open an office-supplies store. Kent resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“That thing where you fuck me in the ass.”

Alexei’s blush is satisfying. “Yes, kotyenok.”

“Well I thought I could give you a little preview,” Kent purrs. “But you have to take off your clothes first.”

Kent thinks, for just a moment, that Alexei is going to strip quickly and efficiently in his eagerness. He doesn’t. He takes his time and smirks, and Kent is reminded that, while all of this is new to Alexei, he still wields a great deal of power.

Kent can’t help but smirk when he gets some of that power back though, because Alexei’s eyes are growing darker as Kent angles himself and begins using his fingers, slicked up heavily with lube, to open himself up. He has Alexei’s undivided attention, and it becomes even more satisfying when Kent reaches behind him, first for the towel and then for his new favorite toy.

Alexei’s eyes widen at the faint buzzing sound. Kent grins, but he can feel his face contorting as he inserts the vibrator into his hole. “Oh Babe,” he groans, “I wish this was your cock instead.”

Kent doesn’t understand the string of Russian that he’s hearing through his screen, but he relishes it all the same. “Touch yourself for me,” he orders, if a bit breathlessly. Alexei doesn’t have any problems with complying, his eyes still fixed on Kent’s hand pushing the toy deeper and deeper. Kent’s own eyes are focused on Alexei as he strokes his cock, and Kent’s breathing quickens as he feels pleasure course through his body, the vibrations starting to stimulate his prostate.

The vibrations weaken, then stutter, then stop.

“Fucking cheap piece of shit!” Kent snarls.

“Kenny? You okay?” Alexei’s expression has gone from aroused to worried.

Kent sighs. “I’m okay. Just wish I’d get it through my head that I get what I pay for. Cheap toys die fast.”

Alexei’s mouth twitches. “Maybe not problem. Maybe you just use toy too much, wear it out.”

Kent could become indignant, and make Alexei laugh more, or he could get things back on track. He goes for his most smoldering tone. 

“Thinking about you does that, Alexei.” He’s expecting Alexei to blush, maybe, to smile knowingly, or to put on a show for Kent. Instead he stares intently through the computer screen. “You buy me dinner, Kent Parson, and I fuck you until you scream, hold you down, fill you up with my come.”

Kent groans and reaches for the toy, intending to thrust it in and out. But if he has any hope of coming now, he’s going to have to stroke his cock, hard and fast. 

“Fuck my lack of ambidexterity,” he mutters.

“Is okay, Kenny, my imagination so good,” Alexei responds, and when Kent looks at the screen, there’s definitely mischief in his eyes. “I see you made to take cock.” Kent moans and takes himself in hand.

“Should be my hand touching you,” Alexei purrs, and it’s enough to make Kent come after only a few strokes.

Alexei is biting his bottom lip, languidly stroking his own cock, but the sight of Kent makes him gasp and come and Kent decides that it’s better than hoisting the Cup over his head.

**

Kent re-settles himself in front of the screen after he’s cleaned himself up and put on some comfortable sweats.

“You sure I come visit you? I not sparkly and pink like toy.”

Kent snorts. “Pretty sure you won’t let me down though either.”

Alexei rests his chin on his hands and leans forward. “So if I have…how you say? Performance problems? You decide to throw me out too?”

Kent fiddles with the drawstring on his pants. “Well, I know how well you suck cock, so no.”

Alexei raises an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

Kent feels his face heat up. “I am not saying super embarrassing sappy shit to you until you’re here to cuddle me.” And then because he’s just said something that is at least borderline embarrassing and sappy, “and not until after you’ve fucked me so hard I can barely remember my own name.”

Alexei laughs, “You have interesting definition of embarrassing.” His smile grows softer. “Time for bed I think. Is late, and I not miss you so much when I sleep.”

Kent bites his bottom lip, hard, because he can feel the beginnings of a lump forming in his throat. “Okay, I’ll see you in a few days.”

The look on Alexei’s face says that he can hear the emotion in Kent’s voice, but he only murmurs “good night, My Love.”


End file.
